My Happy Ending
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: In the Volturi Coven, it is against the law for guards to have relationships with each other. What happens when two guards have a relationship behind the Volturi's back? Will the punishment be death? Bad summary... Felix/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

**So I have read a lot of Fanfiction about the Volturi and their guard**

**So this is going to be about them and a new member of the guard with a power not even old Marcos has seen before!**

**Tell me what you think! But please nothing to harsh if its bad...**

**So now, here is Dark Side chapter 1!**

* * *

The rules of the guard are as followed:

1) Do not speak unless spoken to

2) Bow before the brothers

3) Always follow command from a brother or higher rank guard

4) No leaving the castle unless ordered to

5) No relationships with a guard

* * *

-NPOV-

The hallways were wide and dark. No windows, just lights at the top. The walls dark stone. The ceiling black. The stone flooring a dark tan. Even a vampire could be heard walking down the hallway. My name is Nia and I am the newest guard member. I am loyal to all the Volturi brothers, but I am in Caius guard pacifically. I, along with Felix and Demetri, are in the blond vampires guard. Aro had an eye on me and my gift. Normally I am quiet and keep to myself. When I get mad or upset then head rises from my skin before flames burst from my hands and crawls up my arms. "Guard Nia." I froze and turned to see Master Marcus. I quickly bowed. "Master Marcus. How may I be of use?" The old vampire made his way over. I put my hands behind my back and stood straight. "Have you seen Guard Jade or Alec?" He asked. His voice thick with age. "No, Master. The last I saw them Master Aro sent them to go on a hunt." Master Marcus nodded and waved me off with a lazy jester. "Continue then." I bowed before walking off again. Keeping my face blank as I headed to the large doors. I will admit. Things around here aren't that exciting that much. It's only when a vampire that broke a rule is it interesting. "Nia!" I jumped a little, turning around as Felix walked up. His broad shoulders moving in a quiet chuckle. "Guard Felix." I muttered, my chest tight. He laughed, shaking his head. "Nia, no one is around. We don't need to talk like that to each other." I nodded, letting my lips curve into a small smile. "Your right." I nodded, laughing a little on my own. Felix grinned at me, his fangs flashing. His black eyes shining. I frowned, ghosting my fingers down his jaw line. "When was the last time you ate, Felix..." His cheek leaned into my palm. A purr deep in his chest. "A few... Days. Probably a week." I laughed quietly, shaking my head. "You need to feed." The large vampire through his head back in a deep-throated laugh. "I will, I will." I nodded, grasping his hand lightly. I smiled when he twined our fingers together. We walked in silence toward the garden. "This is taboo, Felix." I whispered, shaking my head and looked over my shoulder. The large guard laughed next to me, pulling me down to a bench. "I know, Nia." He whispered, giving my hand a tight squeeze. "If the brother's find out they will kill us." I closed my eyes as his cold lips pressed against my cheek. "They won't find out." "Marcus will!" I objected, looking at him with wide eyes. Felix smiled gently, kissing my forehead. "I talked to him. He promised that he wouldn't say anything." "What if Aro finds out... Caius?" I asked, shaking at the thought of one of them ripping Felix's head clean off. "Felix, I can't lose you!" The large vampire crushed me against his chest. "Sh... I'm right here, Nia. You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere." I pressed my face into his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "Guard Felix, Nia." I quickly jumped back, standing straight as Master Aro walked up. His face grim. Hands clasped together. 'He didn't know! He couldn't know!' My dead heart was going a mile a minuet. Aro shook his head. "I am very disappointed." 'No! No! No!' "You missed dinner." My brain shut down. I couldn't form any words. Felix stood next to me. His guard face back on. "Sorry, Master Aro." His voice rumbled before he bowed. "I did not realize what time it was." Aro nodded, the smile sliding back into place. "Luckily we saved two for you both. I see that it may not be filling but it will be a reminder to not skip the next meal." Felix and I both bowed before following Master Aro inside.

-FPOV-

The scent of blood clouded my brain as we neared the basement. Nia stiffened at my side as Demetri pushed open the door. Two humans turned to look at us. Their eyes wide. Filled with fear. A snarl ripped through my chest. Nia didn't say a single thing. "Eat up." Demetri grunted, closing the door. The two humans slowly backed away. My primal instincts kicked in and I charged. I grabbed the closed one, slamming my fangs into his neck. The blood flooded into my mouth. I swallowed it greedily. The man was dry in a madder of seconds. The body fell limply to the floor. The other cried out, backing away. I snarled, something catching my attention. I turned to the door. Nia still hadn't moved. Her black eyes looking at the seen in front of her. The crying from the other human snapped me back. The snarl ripping from me. A few seconds later both humans were dry. I took a deep breath, humane coming back in soft waves. "Feel better?" I smiled as Nia walked over. "Very." She nodded, giving her own shy smile. I narrowed my eyes, gently grasping her jaw. "Why didn't you eat?" I pondered, cocking my head a little. Nia looked away from me at the dead body's. I... Wasn't hungry." I snarled quietly. "Nia your eyes are black. You need to feed." Nia leaned against me, pressing her face against my neck. "I can't. I just... Can't kill them knowing they have loved ones." My back hardened. My arms protectively around my mate. "We need to go to the throne room. Master Aro and the others will be expecting us." Nia nodded, pressing her cool lips to mine. My arms tightened around her, pressing her flush against me. She snaked her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. "Okay. Knock it off you to!" I snarled into the kiss, glaring at Demetri. He was warring his famous smirk, ruby eyes planning black mail no doubt. "Did you have to do that, Dem?" Nia asked into my chest. The guard through his head back, howling with laughter. "You bet I did! Now if you two are done being lovey- dovey, we are supposed to meet Aro in the throne room." With that he vanished. Nia sighed, shaking her head. "So much for 'brotherly love' when it's convenient." I chuckled at this, pulling her to the door. Away from the body's. "You know Demetri. As long as he can get a good laugh at it he will. Especially to you." A small smirk played her lips. "He black mails you. Not me." With that she dashed off. Leaving me stunned at the bottom of the stairs.

-NPOV-

I rested against the large door's, watching Felix walk up at human pace. A shocked expression on his face. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Got you." I giggled, pulling the door open. The sent of human filled my nose. My throat burning with hunger but I pushed it down. A man was on his knee's before the Masters. Jade and Alec holding his arms. He looked very poor. "Ah! Nia and Felix you have come at last!" Aro cheered, clapping his hands together. We both bowed together before I looked at the man. His eyes turned to me. Wide with fear and pleading. I mentally flinched away, my dead heart breaking. "What's going on?" Felix asked, looking at Aro. "Ah well. This man was trying to take a few things to sell." "Please!" He begged, eyes turning to Aro. "I haven't had a meal in three days!" "You were going to sell the things you took." I stated, my eyes never leaving him. He nodded slowly, shaking. "Y- Yes. T-To buy something to eat." I softened my gaze at him. The fear in his eyes died a little, but not by much. "Stealing, none the less." Demetri snarled. Aro nodded. "Sadly it is true." Aro sighed, shaking his head and turned his attention to his blond brother. "Would you do the honors, Caius?" A dark smirk bloomed on Caius face as he stood up. The small man shrank back as he slowly walked toward him. My eyes dated back and forth between them. My chest tightening. Standing above him, Caius smiled. "You should never steel from us." He snarled before razing his hand. "No!" I screamed, slamming into him. The blond vampire flew into the stone wall before crashing to the marble wall. 'Uh oh.' The room was quiet. No one moved. Slowly, Caius stood. His red eyes blazing. I swallowed quietly, looking at the man then at Aro. "Master, he was just trying to find food. He doesn't know what has special meaning here." I shrank back a little when Aro's eyes darkened. "Let him go. He meant no har-" My voice choked as a hand tightly gasped my neck. Caius glared down at me, jerking me to him. "You listen to me _new-born._" He hissed, tightening his grip. "He was steeling from us. It does not matter if it had meaning or not. It was steeling none. The. Less." Hissing the last words, Caius hurled me across the room. I hit the wall with great force. The bricks breaking under the impact. I slowly slipped from the crater to the floor, a wave of panic washing over me as Caius grabbed the mans head. "No!" I screamed as he destroyed him. I collapsed to my hands and knee's as the body did. Venom pooling around my eyes. One thing I hated about being a vampire. You can't cry. Caius grasped my neck and forced my face to his. "You. Need to learn your place. Do that again and I will not hesitate to kill you." He slammed me back into the ground before walking away. "Demetri, Felix. Do help Nia to her quarters please." Aro sighed. Both nodded before walking to me. "Don't." I hissed through tight teeth. Getting to my feet. The venom blurred my vision as I pushed past them. Grasping my cracked side. Another thing I hated about being a vampire. I got scars. Other's did not. I did. Without looking at anything but the blurry door's, I limped out. I know what your thinking. Why didn't Felix help? Because it is against the law to have a relationship, around the Masters we are just two guards. Nothing more and nothing less. And it killed me every time.

* * *

**So?**

**What did you think?**

**I will try to update as much as I can!**

**See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

**So I have a secret to tell!**

**This author... Biggest crush on Felix/ Emmett/ Jacob!**

**Okay, so I hope you like it!**

**Now back to the story!**

* * *

-FPOV-

The two door's closed behind Nia. The sound echoing in the room. Aro sighed, shaking his head. "Caius was that necessary?" The black-haired vampire asked, sitting back on his throne. Caius growled quietly, red eyes burning at Aro. "She forgot her place." He snarled, whipping the dead mans blood off his hands. "And if she does so again she will be annihilated." The blond vampire hissed at his brother. Aro waved his hand in a lazy way at the guards around the room. "Leave us." With a quick bow everyone filed out of the room. "Oh and Felix," I froze and turned to face my masters. "Yes?" Aro's fake smile was plastered on to his face again. "Do tell Nia that I would like to speak to her." I bowed before following Demetri out. "She shouldn't have said anything." Demetri hissed at my shoulder, closing the door's behind him. "Are you going to see her?" I asked in a quiet, embarrassed voice. "Don't tell me the big, bad Felix is embarrassed." I opened my mouth to snap a reply when he beat me to it. The smaller vampire snorted. "She's a big girl. Plus I'm almost positive that if Caius saw me or you in there he will kill us." I chewed on the inside of my cheek. Thinking this over. What my friend said is true. If Caius saw us near her room were the next burning body's. "I'm just going to go check on her." Demetri rolled his eyes, a smirk playing his lips. "What ever floats your boat." With that Demetri turned and walked off. Probably to his quarters. Taking a un-needed deep breath, I quickly made my way to Nia's room.

-NPOV-

I slipped my button shirt back on as there was a soft knock against the door. "Come in." I called, watching my reflection as I started buttoning up the shirt. The door slowly opened before Felix stepped inside. Closing the door behind his large frame. "Aro wishes to speak to you." I bit my lip and rubbed my neck. "Hopefully they wont kill me." Felix's strong arms wrapped around me. Pressing my back against his wide chest. "They wont. And when your done I will be standing right outside." He added, pressing his lips to my cheek. I smiled and turned my attention to the mirror. My black eyes were shining, the cracks slowly healing together. The parts already together leaving a light scar. My hair laying just past my shoulders with a few highlights. I was wearing a black shirt with matching paints. The Volturi crescent resting a few inches past my collar-bone. Felix's red eyes were deep in though. His hair slightly tussle. His part bringing his hair to brush the opposite eye. His jaw was well-defined with sharp cheekbones. Standing at six feet and seven inches, he was a whole foot taller than my five seven height. His wide shoulders and broad chest and back covered in a light black t-shirt and black coat. His hard biceps wrapped around my waist. "Fee you okay?" I asked, resting my head against his shoulder. The small smirk that made my dead heart flutter pulled at his lips. "Ya. But I need to take you to see Aro." He stated, standing up. "Okay, Fee." I smiled, quickly kissing his cheek before following him out of my room and to the room where the three most powerful men in the vampire world help my fate in their hands.

-APOV- (Aro)

I slightly cocked my head as Nia slowly made her way in. Felix closing the door behind her. She bowed before sitting down on her knee's. Placing her hands folded together in her lap. "Felix told me you wanted to see me, Master Aro?" She asked, her voice bouncing around the large room. "Yes, my dear." I answered, standing up and walking down the few steps to the floor she sat at. My hands clasped together in the middle of my chest. "Master Caius and I have discussed a punishment for your behavior this evening." She nodded her head slightly. "I'm sheer that I deserve what ever Master see's fit." She stated, staring at me with strong black eyes. Her face a mask. I tilted my head a little to the side. "Good answer." I granted, watching her closely. A slight bow of the head. "Master Caius and I agree that for a punishment you are to be Jane's target practice." I tell the newest guard. A slight flicker of surprise flashed in her eyes before they were guarded again. Her jaw slightly tighter. "Yes Master Aro." She muttered, bowing her head again. "And how long will my services be used?" Nia asked, looking at me. "Until we see fit." Caius growled from where he sat. "Very well." Nia responded, getting to her feet. I smiled at her, watching her expression. Her eyes were a black fire. Jaw hard and set. "You are free to spend the rest of your evening as you see fit." A slight bow before she dashed out. The large door closing behind her gently. "This will be delightful to observe." I smiled, clapping my hands together.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I'm thinking about putting up a short story with the characters from this one in it and will try to have it up as fast as I can :)**

**See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

**This chapter will mainly be about Nia's training with Jane!**

**Lets hope she doesn't die ;D**

**A quick add. Nia has a demon spirit inside her and when she is getting attacked it comes out, showing her powers, and attacks the threat. And only two things can calm her back down to normal. :P**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Here is My Happy Ending chapter 3!**

* * *

-NPOV-

I looked across the room at Jane. She was dressed like she normally was. Black shirts, paints, and the cloak. Her Volturi pendent shining. I was wearing what I normally do to train. White, thin long sleep shirt with black paints. I had my hair up in a tight bun so it wouldn't be in the way. "So. Master Aro has you as my target." The smaller vampire smirked, her eyes narrowing. "It appears that way." I answered, nodding my head slightly. The small demon was resting now. But it wouldn't be like that for long. I took a un- needed deep breath and nodded to the smaller blond vampire. A small smirk turned her lips, her red eyes flashing. "This will be fun." She smiled before pain filled my body. My knee's slowly giving out. The demon snarled, trying to break free. The pain intensified, making me fall to the ground.

-NMPOV- (Nia's Monster)

My host was being attacked. My host was in pain. And she wouldn't let me out to save her! The vampire across from her was causing her pain. I needed to take her out. Rage burned me on, helping me slowly take over. Pushing her weak soul down, I took full control. The scorching fire wrapped around her fists and arm, power filling in side me. I pulled her lips into a dark smile, looking at the girl. "Shouldn't have done that." I made her snarl. Nia's voice was twisted and dark now. Slowly, I pulled her weak body to her feet. The smaller girl backed up a little. The fire inside burned stronger. She was weak. Without her power she was defenseless. A snarl ripped from Nia's chest. Sounding twisted like her voice now. Without wanting to wait any longer, I charged. The fire rapping tighter around my arms as I slammed her fists into the girls chest. The fire burning to her skin. A scream flew from the blond girls lips as she staggered to the ground. I blocked out Nia's sciences, beside her eyes. Something grabbed the girls attention, for she looked behind me. Relief filled her blood-red eyes. "Alec!" A snarl curled my lips as I turned. Six other vampire's stood there. The one that I assume is Alec charged at us. Rage burning his eyes. A roar flew past my and Nia's lips seconds before he slammed into me. I rapped my arms around his form, digging my fingers into his back. A scream flew past his lips as I threw him into his sister. "Nia!" I flew back around as two strong hands grabbed my shoulders. I looked at the vampire, my eyes studying his face. It was my host's mate. If I attack him she will keep me inside forever. "Let me talk to Nia, please." He asked, his eyes locked onto mine. I closed her eyes, slowly pulling away, letting her soul fill back into its spot until I was back in my dark space.

-FPOV-

Nia closed her black eyes, her tight body slowly relaxing. The fire slowly died from her arms and fists. Her eye lids slowly fluttered open, her familiar golden eyes looking at me. The Master's stood by the door in silence. Jane helping Alec to his feet. "What happened?" I asked her quietly, keeping my hold on her shoulders. Her golden eyes lowered from mine. "I... He got out." Nia muttered, putting her forehead against my chest before she pulled back slowly. Aro's high pitch laughter filled the room before I lowered my hands from her shoulders. My emotionless mask slipping back on. My Mate looked at Master Aro as the black-haired vampire walked over. In a solid motion he grasped her hand, pulling it closer to him. His red eyes clouded over. Nia stared at our Master as the memories flashed through her mind. Master Aro dropped her hand and looked at me. "Interesting." My chest tightened. A dark smile played his lips. "You are the only one that can calm her down. Why is that Felix?" He asked, his head cocking to the side slightly. I did my best to keep my face emotionless. "I was the one to change her, Master Aro. You always said that when a human is changed they have a bond with there creator." I thanked what ever god was up there that it was true. Aro narrowed his red eyes but nodded, his smile brightening his face once again. "Nia, that was a wonderful show of your powers." She didn't look at him. Keeping her eyes on the ground. "The other masters and I will need to talk before dinner. You are free to spend that time as needed." Master Aro stated before all three Masters left the training room. Jane and Alec shot Nia glares as they followed them out. The large door's closing behind them with a hard slam. I looked down at Nia. "Am I a monster?" She asked in a quiet voice. I sighed, pulling my smaller mate into my chest. Holding her tightly. Her head fit perfectly against my neck and under my chin. "No. You are not a monster. Remember that, alright?" I whispered into her hair, slowly ghosting my fingers up and down her back. "I attacked Jane. And Alec." She whimpered into my neck. A small shiver ran up my spine. "Nia, sweet." I whispered, gently grasping her chin to look up at me. "You are not a monster. You didn't do anything. And you know you didn't." I told my mate gently, stroking her cheek bone. She looked at me, her eyes blurred with venom tears that would never fall. "Felix..." Uh oh. "Why me?" I frowned, gently kissing her forehead. "Because, your sweet, gentle, and an amazing being." I told her, with each compliment kissing a part of her soft face. Nia smiled a sweet smile at me. "For such a tough guy, you have a big heart." I laughed softly, shaking my head. "You're the only one that I'm like this two, Nia." I whispered, stroking her cheek bone again. She turned her head, kissing my palm. I smiled, leaning down and gently pressing my lips to hers. They fit together like peace's of a puzzle. Her lips were soft with the taste of honey. Something I loved when I was a human. I mentally smiled when her small arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. I purred softly, tightening my grip around her back. I loved my mate. And I would die for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**Hope you liked the last chapter :)**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own Nia!**

**If you have any ideas let me know by PM!**

**Here is My Happy Ending Chapter 4!**

* * *

-NPOV-

Felix and I were sitting on his couch. Talking about anything and everything. His back was against the arm rest. My back against his chest. I sat between his leg that were against my out stretched one's. One of his arms was atop the back of the couch, the other rapped over mine, resting on my stomach. My head was turned, resting against his shoulder with my nose in his neck. He smelled of apples and fresh rain. "I wonder how long the Master's are going to be talking." I wondered, shifting more comfortable against his chest. A small chuckle vibrated his wide frame. "Why in such a hurry? Don't like talking to me?" Felix asked, a smile pulling his fresh lips. I pressed my lips to his quickly before getting to my feet. The larger vampire laughed, his head falling back on the arm rest. Felix's door opened reveling a hard faced Demetri. "Master Aro wants you two to meet him in his office. Now." His voice was tight and hard. "Alright." Felix rumbled, getting to his feet. We followed the dark-haired vampire swiftly down the large hallway to Aro's study. My dead heart was twisting with nerves. Did Aro find out about the relationship when he was going through my mind? With one swift movement Demetri pushed the large door leading to Aro's study. The wood creaking in protest, reveling all three Masters. My dead heart twisted at the sight. Aro sat behind his dark oak wood desk. Fingers twined together and resting atop a un-opened letter. Marcus sat like he normally does. Leaning back in the chair, arms resting in his lap. His eyes distant. Caius was a different story. He sat straight in his chair, shoulders square and jaw tight. His dark eyes narrowed, golden brows knitted together in a scowl. Demetri closed the large door's behind us. My head swimming with questions. Aro's smile brightened his face as he stood, clapping his hands together. "Young Nia. Guard Felix." The dark-haired vampire sang, walking around his large desk towards us. "Master Aro." We both said in unison, bowing to him. "What can we do for you?" Felix asked, seeming more calm on the outside then I was on the inside. What is he going to do? Kill us both? Make another Guard kill one of us and make the other watch? Aro clapping his hands together snapped me out of my thoughts. "We are having visitors in a few hours and I need you, Felix and my little Nia," Aro stated, turning his bright ruby eyes on me. I mentally cringed at his statement. "Are going to meet them outside when they arrive." He turned and headed back to his desk. "Keep in mind, the head of the visiting coven is an old friend. Do treat him and his family with care." He sat down, waving his hand showing we were dismissed. "When they get here please escort them to the throne room." "Yes, Master." I responded, bowing. We swiftly turned and headed to the doors. "Felix." Aro called calmly when I pushed the large door open. "Master?" The large vampire asked, turning away from the door to face Aro. "I need to speak to you." I glanced at Felix. His jaw was tight, shoulders hard. "Yes, Master." I didn't move. I couldn't move. "You are dismissed, Nia." Caius snarled, snapping me back. I glanced at Felix one last time before walking out. Closing the door behind me.

-APOV-

I watched in silence as Nia closed the door's behind her small frame. Felix watching us with a blank gaze. "Master?" He asked, putting his hands behind his back. I smiled at him, motioning him to come closer. Hesitantly, the large guard walked closer until he stood in front of me and my brothers. "It seems," I started with a sigh. Shaking my head, my jet black hair slipping off my shoulders. "That you have taken a liking to guard Nia." Felix's large arms tightened. His eyes flashing with fear before they were hard again. "I regret to tell you, Master Aro. But that is irrelevant. I am merely the one who turned her. You know yourself that a vampire has a connection with the one that turned them." Caius growled softly, shaking his head. "Do not play dumb, Felix." My blond brother growled. "Marcus can see your bond with her, Felix." I said calmly, watching the guards reaction. "You two are in love if not mates." The oldest brother rumbled softly, looking at Felix with slightly soft eyes. The large guard opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Caius stood, walking swiftly to him. Felix towered over my brother, but the guard backed up still. "If you want to keep you and your mate safe, you need to follow our ever order." He snarled. Felix nodded, keeping his eyes locked on me. "Here is your orders,"

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry it was short, I just couldn't think of any other way to make it longer and still end the same way :)**

**I will try to make the next chapter longer**

**See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**Guess what...**

**The Cullen's are coming to town!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Here is My Happy Ending Chapter 5!**

* * *

-NPOV-

I sat, leaning against the wall in my room. I had the door closed and locked. I didn't want any visitors. My head resting on the cool stone that made up all four walls of my dark room. The only window blanketed. My eyes closed over the venom tears. My body would shake now and then, a whimper slipping past my lips. I curled around my self. Legs drawn up, arms wrapped around them to hold them in place as I hid my face. The memory still fresh in my mind.

~flashback~

_I looked up from the bed I was making for the Cullen's as Felix walked in. His face shadowed. "Nia. We need to talk." His voice was barely a whisper. Eyes dark. I stood up, walking over to him. He held his hand out when I was a few feet from him. My heart twisted. "Felix what is going on?" I asked, a frown pulling my lips. "We can't do this anymore." I felt my brain shut down. My lifeless heart cracking. "What... You don't mean..." My brain couldn't form words. He didn't want to be together anymore? But we're mates. He looked at me now. His eyes dark. "I love Heidi. Always have. Always will." I took a step away from him. He had to be lying. he couldn't mean it. "I was with you to make her jealous. I'm just sorry that I let it go on this long. Letting you think that we were mates." "But, Marcus told us we were mates..." I whispered. If my voice was any higher it would crack. "I told him to say that before you walked in." I lowered my eyes, hanging my head. "So, you were using me?" I whispered, my heart shattering inside me. I listened as Felix took a deep breath. "Yes."_

~end of flashback~

Pain burned inside me. I was a toy. He never cared about me. Just wanted to use me. All the times he said he loved me were a lie. All the times he said we would be together forever. Lie. And I believe each one.

-DPOV-(A few days later)

I glanced at Nia. We were all in the throne room. The guards along the wall and two by each door. Master Marcus and Caius resting in their throne's. Master Aro standing a few inches from his. The Cullen's stood in the middle. Each one by their mate's. Bella somewhat in the middle with Edward behind her. Alec and Jane shoot on either side of Aro's throne. Hands behind their back like the rest of us. Nia stood next to me at the main door. Our backs against the old wood. Felix and Heidi stood farthest away from Nia and me. "Carlisle, my dear friend." Aro started, clasping his hands together as a small smile pulled his lips. "I trust you and your family to show our sweet Nia all the tricks to hunting _animals._" Master Aro almost spat the word. Almost. When the Cullen's first arrived Nia asked them to help her with hunting animals. She couldn't eat from humans anymore. "Of cores, Aro." Carlisle nodded, smiling at Nia. The small guard bowed her head. Her emotionless mask barely leaving anymore. She told me what Felix said. Now I lost the happy and sweet Nia for an emotionless one and an old friend all together. Damn Heidi. "When would you like to start?" Carlisle asked Nia, beckoning her closer. A quick squeeze of my hand and she was in front of the Cullen family. "Now, if that is okay." She sounded shy. Like she was her new-born self again. Shy and quiet. Keeping to her self. My dead heart cracked. Carlisle smiled a warm smile. I watched as Nia returned a small one back. "Is that alright with you, Master's?" Nia asked, looking at the kings. All three nodded simultaneously before the Cullen's and Nia vanished. The door next to me opened. Aro clapped his hands. "Heidi, dear. Do go start 'fishing'." Aro called to her, keeping his dark red eyes on the door.

-NPOV-

"Something you want to remember is that animals have better hearing and smell than humans." Carlisle started. I sat on the ground with the older vampire across from me. The other Cullen's stood a ways behind their adoptive father. "So you always want to keep down wind of them, watch your footing and surroundings." I nodded, folding my hands in my lap. "You also want to stick to dark patches. If the sun hits you they will see you unless your behind them." I nodded again. Carlisle smiled before going into his serious mode. "Now, close your eyes and tell me what you hear and smell." I did as instructed, opening up my other sciences. The forest was quiet the closer to us I searched. But a few miles from here I picked up a small herd of deer. The venom started to fill my mouth. "Deer. A few mile's north of here." I stated, opening my eyes. Carlisle nodded his blond head before getting up. "You did very well." He commented, extending his hand to help me up. I hesitantly took it and pulled myself up to my feet. "Thank you." I muttered. The other's silently walked over to stand behind their father. "Nia?" I jumped a little, turning my eyes onto Bella. She was half hidden behind Edward. "Do you... I mean you don't have to answer but... What was your human life-like?" If I had blood it would have drained from my face. No one asked about my old life. A life I remember all to well. "Well... I wasn't the most popular kid in my school. But I had a good amount of friends. I liked having a small group of people who knew me inside and out, not a bunch of random people. Actually, I knew Demetri before we both turned. He was the closet friend I had. Like an older brother to always watch out for me. One day though, he never showed up. Then a day became weeks. Then weeks became years and I still never saw him. When I was 18 I came here to visit. I always wanted to go to Italy. I was in the 'tour group' that day. We got into the throne room. Everyone around me took pictures of the room, beside the people in dark jackets that surrounded us. Then I saw Demetri and my heart almost stopped. He looked just like he did all those years ago. He saw me and the biggest grin I ever saw lit up his face. He was standing next to the biggest guy I ever saw. Felix. He looked at me and I looked at him. I couldn't look away from him." My voice started shaking a little, talking about the large vampire. "Long story short, Demetri saved me then the next day Felix changed me. I've lived with the Volturi ever since." Alice frowned, standing closer to Jasper. "I though you and 'big and scary' were mates?" I flinched at the last word, wrapping my arms around myself. "I did to..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys!**

**So I have done absolutely NOTHING today so I hopped on the computer and here I am!**

**I want to say thanks for all the nice review :)**

**Here is My Happy Ending Chapter 6!**

* * *

-EPOV-

"Edward?" I looked down my chest and Bella. Her beautiful brown eyes staring up into my golden one's. "Yes, love?" I asked, cocking my head to the side a little. We were laying in bed in the room we were staying in after Bella told everyone she was 'tired' and wanted to turn in for the night even though it was 7:30. "What is everyone thinking?" She asked, her lips pulling into a small smile. I sat in silence for a bit, thinking over an answer as I absentminded rubbed small circles on her back. I sent my mind outward. (_This is going better than expected!) ~_Aro (_Finally that ignorant little worm leaned some manners!_) ~Caius (_Maybe Master Aro won't notice is Felix suddenly 'disappeared'..._) ~Demetri (_B.A.O.R.D_) ~Heidi (_I wonder what my lovely Didyme would be doing right_ now...) ~Marcus "Marcus misses his wife. Heidi is board and Demetri wants to kill Felix. Aro has something going better than he though it would and Caius called Nia a worm that finally learned her place." I told her as I listened. Bella nodded, resting her cheek against my cold chest. "What about Nia and Felix then?" She asked, sleep slowly lacing her voice. (_Stupid fucking dick. I should have just ran away with her when I had the chance! God she probably hates me now._) ~Felix (_..._) ~Nia My lips pulled into a frown. "Felix is cursing himself for not running away with someone when he had the chance and how they probably hate him now. And Nia isn't thinking of anything." Bella looked up at me, questions burning in her gaze. "Edward, are Nia and Felix mates?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I ran my fingers through her dark hair. "Can't be, Bella." Her name rolled off my tong before I continued. "Mates could never be away from each other more than a few days before they either 1)Kill themselves or 2) Fall into depression." Bella sat up, crossing her legs. She watched me for a moment before she turned her head to the window. Staring at the blue sky. "But... Nia does seem depressed." "Does Felix?" I asked, watching her. "Not physically but, from what you told me, his thought do." She stated, looking at me. A soft knock made us look at the door before Demetri pushed it open. "Bella, Edward." He started, bowing his head before locking his red eyes onto us. "Today is the Guard training day and Master Aro was wondering if you wonted to join in or watch?" I looked at Bella. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes thinking before her face brightened into a smile. "I'd love to! Eddie?" She asked, starting to stand. A smiled at the nick name before joining her to the door. Demetri nodded before leading us down the hallway. Alice and Jasper standing at the end with Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme joined us sewn after. "Please, follow me." Demetri stated before heading off at a calm pace. Bella coiled her arms around mine, pulling me close. I knew she still wasn't comfortable around the Volturi after what happened last time but she was slowly warming up to them you could say. Demetri pushed a single door open, reviling a large room with a blue mat in the middle. "Welcome to the training room."

-NPOV-

Today was training day. Aro invited the Cullen's to watch so now they sat on the sidelines with the Masters. The Guard stood in a line with our hands behind our back, facing them as Aro picked the sparing partners. Felix vs. Demetri, Alec vs. Corin, Jane vs. Renata, Chelsea vs. Afton, and Heidi vs. Myself. Heidi and I were first. Everyone else filled off the mat as we took our place on opposite ends. "Now, Nia." Aro called in his calm voice. "No holding back." I nodded, turning my gaze back to Heidi. A smirk pulling her lips. My little monster snarled, begging to be free. For one's, I was going to grant it willingly. I let it push my soul back as it filled around me before I fell into shadows.

-APOV- (Aro)

I watched with a smile as Nia's golden eyes closed. Her form becoming stiff and hard. Normally Heidi would be stronger since Nia drank animal blood now but with her power, she could over power Heidi. I watched as the other guards backed up as the fire started to slowly wrap around Nia's fists and arms. A flash of alarm flying through Heidi's eyes before they were hard again. Ready for the match. Nia's eyes snapped open reviling the dark onyx orbs underneath. A smile pulling the girls lips. "Lets start." Her one's soft voice was twisted with rage, power, and hatred. This was going to be a fun match.

-NMPOV-

Rage. Hatred. Power. I smiled at the vampire girl as fear shined in her eyes. I looked around the room. I could kill anyone I wanted without stopping. My eyes hit the large guard. Felix was his name. His eyes were wide as I snarled softly at him. I shot daggers at the girl across from me. That bitch would be first for hurting my host. Then the large ass that ripped her heart. "Begin!" The vampire, Aro, cheered. Then I saw red. With a roar I dashed at the vampire. Tackling her to the ground and wrapping my burning hands around her neck. She screamed. A lovely sound to my ears. Her pale skin cracked and melted under my hands. Lifting her knee's to her, she planted her feet on my chest before pushing me off. Flipping to my feet, I grasped her flying fist in my own. Smiling at her burning flesh around her neck before throwing her over me and hurling her into the ground. "Bitch!" The word flew from my lips before I grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her. I smiled to myself when I could catch Nia's voice mixing with my own. From the looks coming from the other's, they heard it to. Pushing her to the ground, I slammed my foot onto her back. Pulling her arm. With one last pull, the appendage cracked and flew off. Tossing the arm aside, I rapped my hands around her neck. "Die." I hissed in her ear. Her neck cracked and burned under my hold. Her screams fed me on. I pulled harder. Snarling. "Nia, no!" Many voices cried at ones. I grasped her small neck tighter. Death. She needed death. "Nia, no!" A loud voice cried before something hard tackled into me. Sending me into the wall. I flew my burning gaze at the a fender. Nia whimpered inside of me. Demetri.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people's!**

**I hope you liked the fight because that is the longest one I have ever done!**

**Here is My Happy Ending Chapter 7!**

* * *

-DPOV-

Nia's eyes slowly turned back to her normal gold, the fire dying from around her arms. Slowly, I made my way over to her. "Nia. If you killed her you would be devastated." I started slowly, placing my hand on her shoulder as she stared at me with wide eyes. "I know it doesn't feel like it but you would." I added softly. Nia nodded slowly, hanging her head. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, putting her forehead against my chest. I placed my chin atop her head. "It's alright. I'm right here." I breathed, closing my eyes. I could feel her smaller form shaking. "I-I'm a monster..." She whimpered into my chest. "No you're not." I hissed, tightly wrapping my arms around her. "It's all right Nia." The smaller vampire pulled away, venom glossing her eyes. "Guard Demetri." Aro spoke calmly, making my shoulder's tighten. "Do let Nia go." He added. "Yes Master." I added, stepping away from my friend. Nia nodded, flashing me a small smile before we headed back to the mat where the other Guards, beside Heidi of course, stood. I glanced at Felix. Shadows covered his eyes as he watched Nia. He turned his eyes to me. I snarled softly before looking at the Masters. Nia standing next to me. "Well, considering what just transpired just moments ago," Aro started, standing up with Marcus and Caius. "We will call it a day." Aro turned his attention to Carlisle. "I trust that you and your family are ready to leave in the noted date?" He asked, razing a eye-brow. The blond vampire nodded. "We are." Aro smiled, clapping his hands. "Very good!" With that all three Masters vanished through the door. Nia turned and pressed her face back into my chest. Holding me tightly. I turned my gaze to Felix as the large vampire made his way over.

-EPOV-

I sat silently as Felix stormed over to Demetri and Nia. The smaller vampire was death gripping the other. (_Monster. Monster._) ~Nia (_This is all Felix's fault._) ~Demetri (_I need to explain myself to her. I need to talk to her. I need my Nia back._) ~Felix I narrowed my eyes at the large vampire as he grabbed Demetri's shoulder. (_What does he want?_) ~Demetri "Look... Nia, Demetri." Felix started in a whisper. "Could... I talk to Demetri for a second?" His dark eyes brightened when they rested on Nia as she nodded. (_Felix..._) ~Nia I watched as the smaller vampire nodded, letting her friend go before dashing out of the room. The door flying closed behind her. Felix led Demetri to the other end of the room. Keeping a tight grip on the other Guards arm. I watched them, pulling Bella closer tighter. "Look, Demetri. I need you to just listen until I finish, okay?" Felix hissed softly to his friend. Demetri nodded but stayed silent. "Look. You know just like everyone that Guards are forbidden to have a relationship with each other." The large guard started, running his hands through his hair. "Edward?" "Yes, my love?" I asked, turning my gaze to my lovely Bella. "Are you ready to go?" She asked in her sweet voice. "Yes, love." I purred, smiling and standing up. I pulled Bella to my side as we followed my family out of the training room.

-DPOV-

"They made you do what?!" I roared at Felix. The room was empty now, thank god. So no one had to hear me scream. Felix flinched a little. "Master Aro and the other Master's made me tell Nia al that stuff." I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my hard chest. "What about Heidi?" "They asked her to play along and you know that ever since Nia was turned she hated her." I pinched the bridge of my nose, swallowing a growl. "Felix I can't believe you. Couldn't you just tell Nia-" "No I couldn't!" Felix roared at me, grabbing my shoulders tightly. "Marcus would have seen that our bond hadn't broken!" I snarled at him, swatting his hands off. "Then what? If I tell her than wont the bond grow again?" Felix looked me dead in the eye's. His ruby orbs begging. "I need your help to get away. I need your help to get me and Nia out of here. Where we can be mates again." I growled softly. "And why would I do that?" "Because I want to show Nia I love her. That I was stupid and need her." The large vampire's shoulders dropped. "That I'm dying inside without her."

* * *

**Well?**

**Did you like it?**

**I will try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
